Reciprocidade
by chubners
Summary: Sobre uma relação repleta de intrigas, mas acima de tudo, recíproca. / lunami, ficlets


Depois de terem o desagradável encontro com Trafalgar Law onde seus corpos foram trocados pela habilidade do cirurgião, a tripulação se dirigiu para outro canto de Punk Hazard. Sanji fora o único beneficiado com aquilo, os outros companheiros estavam nervosos demais para pensar nas prioridades de agora. As crianças mantidas dentro do laboratório antes também os acompanhavam, e até agora se divertiam com o ciborgue.

— Onee-san, solta aquele raio de novo! — um deles pediu.

— Eu não sou o Franky! — Nami estava desolada naquele corpo, parecia que ninguém entendia isso.

A então ruiva sentia falta do peso de seus seios, do seu cabelo, e principalmente de poder caminhar normalmente sem se preocupar em esbarrar e levar alguém junto. Franky era acostumado a suportar todo aquele peso, ela não.

As crianças não colaboravam muito, ficavam chamando-a de sem graça e insistiam em dizer que queriam de volta o Franky que sabia fazer coisas _super_ divertidas.

Sanji os deixara junto de Zoro e Brook para procurar a outra metade do corpo de Kin'emon. Chopper discutia com Franky em seu corpo, estavam brigando por algo sem sentido. Luffy estava se divertindo como sempre.

A navegadora estava num canto sozinha e separada de todos. Encontrava-se sentada abraçando as próprias pernas com aqueles braços gigantes e robóticos. Era visível a decepção em seus olhos, queria poder encontrar o quanto antes com aquele shichibukai maldito, para acertar as contas. Fungou alto, limpando as poucas lágrimas que desciam sem permissão.

Do outro lado, o capitão que brincava com as crianças ouviu Nami choramingando sozinha e correu para vê-la.

Mesmo estando em uma caverna obviamente coberta, a neve no lugar se espalhava pelo chão, e o frio era iminente. Todos estavam agasalhados, esse lado da ilha não era como por aonde aportaram. A respiração abafada, e o vapor que saía da boca quando falavam também era notável. Isso lembrava bastante a ilha de Drum, ilha natal do médico da tripulação.

Luffy caminhava com certa dificuldade, a neve estava funda. Chegou a tempo de ver a companheira se levantando.

— Você estava chorando? — questionou sério.

— N-não é nada. — ela respondeu limpando o rosto molhado com aqueles enormes punhos.

— Nami, você estava chorando! — o capitão tinha o tom de voz levemente alterado. — Pode me contar. — cruzou os braços, fazendo biquinho de uma forma engraçada.

— Idiota... — a navegadora revirou os olhos antes de continuar.

Sentia-se estranha mais alta que Luffy. Mais alta que todos, melhor dizendo. Normalmente, para alcançar o tamanho de seu capitão teria que estar usando um salto, e mesmo assim os resultados não seriam grande coisa. Mas agora que estava no corpo de um ciborgue, tudo se tornou ridiculamente pequeno e frágil para ela, sem contar que era incômodo conversar olhando para baixo o tempo inteiro.

Tinham outros motivos é claro; e se ela sentisse vontade de usar o banheiro? E foi com esse pensamento que desabou, queria apenas voltar para seu corpo e evitar mais situações constrangedoras, para ela, e principalmente seu corpo que estava em mãos de um pervertido sem limites como Sanji.

O moreno ouvia atentamente tudo o que ela dizia, sem interrupções. Quando ela terminou de contar tudo o que sentia, viu um sorriso leve se formar nos lábios de Luffy.

— Porque você está rindo?! Acha engraçado tudo o que-

— Nami, poderia se sentar de novo? — cortou-a, pedindo algo que a mulher não imaginava. Com os olhos mais uma vez úmidos, Nami o obedeceu, sentando-se em frente a ele.

— Você vai rir? — perguntou com as bochechas infladas, Luffy imaginou o quanto sua amiga ficava _engraçada_ daquela forma.

— Não, é que eu não iria te alcançar com você de pé! — aproximou-se colocando sua mão na bochecha dela, passou a segurar aquele rostinho tão conhecido. — Não me importo se você estiver no corpo de Franky, ou de seja lá quem for. _Você ainda é minha navegadora, Nami!_ No corpo de qualquer um você ainda vai saber quando irá chover, portanto, você não deixa de ser quem você é. Gosto de você pelo o que é também, não quebrei Arlong Park no meio pelo seu cabelo. Entende?! — sorriu se afastando. — E acho legal ver um corpo grande com uma voz de mulher! Shi shi — estendeu a mão para ela, Nami aceitou sorrindo também.

Ela não conseguiu responder nada para ele, quando ouviu tudo aquilo, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e não se perdoaria por isso, mas aquelas palavras foram uma das mais gentis que pôde ouvir. Nami era uma especialista em homens, apesar de apenas usá-los na grande maioria das vezes. E mesmo sabendo disso e prometendo a si mesma que nunca se entregaria para nenhum completamente, sentia que tudo era diferente com Luffy, porque ele simplesmente não se assemelhava aos outros.

Nami confiava em seu capitão acima de tudo, e talvez essa confiança, fosse o melhor relacionamento que eles pudessem ter sem nem mesmo suspeitar disso.


End file.
